


Teasing games

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oikawa never shuts up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Oikawa wasn't one to shut up, ever. He was always talking, always making some snarky comment to tease Iwaizumi every chance he got. So he thought Iwauzi was enjoying this, the silence, the heavy breathing. Oikawa being so quiet, finally.Or that was until he felt Iwaizumi pressing his thumb against his mouth, pushing down with enough force to part his lips apart."Don't you dare go quiet on me now, Tooru"And for the first time in his life, he was happy to comply.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Teasing games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's already mentioned in the tags, but this has explicit sexual content, so only read it if you're comfortable with it. I wanted to practice my smut writing, and I really like how this turned out, hope you like it too!

Oikawa tilted his head back, letting it rest against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes shut. This was his second weekly session at the professional training center, the mandatory ones he had to assist to work on his knee.

He didn't like these appointments. Having to take time out of his day to make the same routinary exercises just to be told that everything was alright was just exhausting. Oikawa could almost say he hated these sessions if it wasn't for Iwaizumi.

Oikawa couldn't count how many times Iwaizumi refused to treat him when he got back home to play for the national team, but he didn't have much of a choice anyway. He was, after all, the national team's official athletic trainer. He was stuck with Oikawa, whether he liked it or not.

Although he suspected Iwaizumi didn't hate it as much as he pretended to.

"Oikawa Tooru," A voice called him over the speakers, and he knew that his session was about to start.

He got up, picked his training bag and walked to his right, towards a big hall until he reached the only door there. The plaque " _Iwaizumi Hajime, athletic trainer_ " catching his attention. He didn't wait for anyone to welcome him, but pushed the door and let himself in instead.

"I was starting to believe you didn't wanna see me today," Oikawa greeted, already tossing his training bag into one of the sofas in the office. 

Iwaizumi scoffed at him, his voice low when he spoke. "You might be right."

"What took you so long this time?" Oikawa asked, less teasing in his voice as he plopped down on the chair in front of Iwa's desk. "Got me waiting in there longer than usual."

"I have other people to treat, y'know? You're not my only patient."

"But I'm your favourite, Iwa-chan, aren't I?" Oikawa said, awfully smug. It was fun to tease Iwaizumi, even after so many years, he still enjoyed the little annoying face he would make whenever he would get on his nerves.

That was the only reason he liked these sessions, they were an opportunity to tease Iwaizumi for an hour straight, or at least until he'd tell him to shut the hell up and let him do his job. Oikawa smiled to himself, he thought one day Iwa might punch him for it, but he didn't care. It was _fun_. 

"Get up and go on the mat," Iwa said, completely ignoring Oikawa's teasing. "We're doing stretching exercises today."

"Ohh, _fun,_ " Oikawa replied, sarcasm filling his voice. 

"Shut up."

He already knew the routine, they've been doing this for three weeks now. He walked towards the other side of the room, where all the equipment was, and took off his shoes before sitting on the mat, his legs extended before him.

"Have you been doing the exercises I told you?" Iwaizumi asked. He was standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest, the muscles pressing against his black shirt. Oikawa thought how lucky he was Iwa was his athletic trainer.

Oikawa also thought about giving him a playful answer, but he knew better. As much as he liked to openly flirt with Iwaizumi, he knew when to respect his job.

"Hmm, been doing everything you've told me," He answered as he started the prep stretches, guiding his own arms out to grab the tip of his toes. "Even tho I'm fine now."

"And the warm-ups exercises before you even step into court?" Iwa asked, moving around Oikawa, making sure his stretches were good.

"C'mon now, you know I've done those, you've seen me at practice!"

"I don't trust you," Iwa responded flatly, although Oikawa knew that wasn't entirely true. Or at least he hoped so. He then felt a knee pressing down on his back, forcing him to go deeper, "Reach your toes, Oikawa." Iwaizumi commanded.

He left out a little complaint, but did as told, reaching forward until he grabbed his toes and Iwa's knees left his back. Oikawa moved through the rest of the warm-up stretches for about ten minutes. He knew he was doing a good job because this time Iwaizumi didn't interrupt him again.

"Lay on your stomach, legs towards me," Iwa told him when he was done with the warm-ups. "Make sure to-"

"To lay perfectly flat, yes, I know," Oikawa cut him off, already turning around to lay on his stomach. "Go easy on me, please."

He didn't get a response back, tho. All he felt was the subtle shifting of Iwaizumi settling in behind him, before his hands travelled to his calf, raising it up slightly and bending it in, the slight pressure on his knee already building up.

"Let me know if it hurts." Iwaizumi said, his professional tone taking over him as he continued to pushed Oiwaka's leg.

"I don't like this," Oikawa murmured, but continue to stay still nonetheless, his eyes closed shut.

Iwaizumi released his leg (the one with the bad knee) and did the same thing on the other, the pressure being way more tolerable now. Oikawa felt a little pat on his upper thigh and almost jolted at the touch.

He was used to Iwa touching him, after all, that's all he did during these sessions. But that pat, as little and insignificant as it was, felt different. Just because Oikawa knew Iwaizumi didn't do that with any other patient, just him.

Another pat, this time along with Iwaizumi's professional voice tone, "On your back, and spread your legs."

Oikawa prompted one arm beneath him and pushed up enough to turn around, doing as told. Iwaizumi waited for him to settle down before propping himself between his legs again, this time grabbing one leg and pushing towards Oikawa's chest with his own weight.

" _Jesus christ_ , Iwa-chan, at least take me out for coffee first." Oikawa breathed out, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could think about it.

He expected Iwaizumi to snap at him for it. He knew he didn't like those types of comments during the sessions, and he was out of pocket for saying that. However, the answered he got back was not exactly what he expected.

"You don't even like coffee," The black-haired answered, but there wasn't a warning in his voice, not this time. He pushed his leg a bit more. "I'm gonna hold it here for a minute now, okay? Tell me if it hurts."

But Oikawa wasn't feeling anything. He couldn't, considering his mind was stuck thinking about how close Iwaizumi was, and how heavy his body was on top of him. And how he didn't snap back for that comment.

"You're not gonna yell at me?" Oikawa asked, genuinely confused.

Iwaizumi took a look at his watch, 10 seconds left. "Why? It's not like I'm not used to your shitty comments anyways." He tapped his thigh one more time as a sign the stretch was over, letting the leg flopped down when the minute passed by. "Let's do the other one."

"So you don't mint it anymore?" Oikawa asked as he felt Iwaizumi pressed his other leg against his chest. "You don't care if I say flirty comments about this?"

"You can do whatever you want," Iwaizumi replied, seemingly unbothered as he pressed down the folded leg.

" _Oh?_ But that's not fun Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased, a smile forming in his lips. He wasn't about to let Iwaizumi take away his only fun during these sessions. "What if I talk about how strong you are?"

No response, not even a frowning face on Iwa's face. Oikawa pushed.

"What if I say how much I like these sessions and how bossy you get?" Iwaizumi didn't respond, but Oikawa could see the comments making a dent, starting to annoying him. He continued. "What if I told you I don't mind being bend over like this for-"

"Shut up, just, shut up." Iwaizumi snapped, letting Oikawa's leg free. "Could you just be quiet for a damn minute? This shameless flirting thing you do to annoy me is getting old."

"I don't do it to annoy you," Oikawa replied, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Please, just shut..."

"I mean it, Iwa," He continued, ignoring the other. This was dangerous territory, but Oikawa figured that if Iwaizumi was really annoyed, he would had stand up by know, he wouldn't be sitting between his legs still. "I don't say it just to annoy you. I mean it, all the stupid comments. You know that, don't you?"

Iwaizumi frowned at him, his lips pressed on a flat line. "You don't know what you're saying."

"But I do. I don't mind being bend over like this if it is for..."

Oikawa was cut short, being caught completely by surprise by just how fast Iwaizumi had leaned over him, gripping his shirt in his clutch. "I'm giving you one more chance to shut the fuck up." He hissed, eyes meeting Oikawa's gaze.

He had never been this close to Iwa, his face just inches away. He could see his black hair barely touching his forehead, and just how dark and consuming his eyes were. Oikawa tried so hard to come back with a response, a sassy comment, anything, but his mind was still in shock.

He never thought his flirting would get him this far.

Iwaizumi let out a small laugh, something heavy and lustful behind it. " _Now_? This is the moment you chose to finally shut up? Wow."

Oikawa blinked, a smile forming in his lips. "I was waiting for you to do something else than just threatening me. It's getting old, Iwa-chan."

"Fuck off," Iwa replied as his grips tighten on Oikawa's shirt, pulling him closer, _impossibly_ closer.

It was just a moment, four seconds at most, that Oikawa felt Iwa's free hand travel to the back of his neck, his warm breathe crashing against his own. It was torture, it was killing him, but then Iwaizumi tilted his head and crashed his lips on Oikawa's and it was relief.

The kiss was subtle at first, Oikawa being too focused on trying to process what was happening to really reciprocate at all. But then Iwaizumi's grip on his neck became stronger, forcing him to tilt his head to kiss him more deeply, more passionate. 

Oikawa soon discovered himself parting his lips apart, a subtle groan scaping him as he pushed forward, kissing back.

He had imagined this moment before, there was no denying that. He thought about Iwaizumi kissing him so many times it was probably borderline insane. But he never, in a million years, thought it would be like this.

Full of lust, of hunger for something else.

Iwaizumi pulled forward, pushing Oikawa towards the floor and shifting to hover on top of him, his lips mercilessly nibbling against's Oikawa's. It was too much already, Tooru's mind wasn't gonna be able to handle the rest of it if he was already panting beneath Iwa by just kissin...

"oh, _fuck,_ " 

The plead scaped his mouth the moment he felt Iwaizumi's leg between his crotch, the subtle friction catching his attention. He though Iwa was just adjusting himself, but then he did it again, pressing his leg against Oikawa.

_This was going to be the death of him._

Oikawa growled, the kisses getting deeper and sloppier until Iwaizumi suddenly pulled away, grabbed Oikawa's jaw with a little too much pressure, and tilted to one side, leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek to his neck.

He closed his eyes, focusing on Iwa's teeth letting little bites on his neck, on how his hot breath was crashing against his skin, on how Iwaizumi was on top of him, one of his hands already tugging at the hem of his shirt. He needed more, he wanted so much more.

"Iwa, Iwa..." Oikawa called, unconsciously jolting his hips forward and back, looking for that delicious friction as he continued grinding Iwaizumi's leg. "Please, please, Iwa."

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, prompting one hand on the floor to stabilize himself on top of Oikawa, their eyes locking. "What's wrong?"

All he got as an answer was Oikawa jolting his hips once more, this time shamelessly grinding against his leg.

Iwaizum's eyes went darker when he realized what Oikawa was asking for. " _Oh_? You're already that desperate?"

"Don't be an asshole," Oikawa hissed but didn't deny it. His hips still moving in little circles against the leg propped beneath him. He should be ashamed of how much of a mess he was this early on, but he didn't care, he only wanted some relief.

"Stop it." Iwaizumi put a hand on his hip, pushing him down and he almost whined at the loss of friction. No more than five seconds passed, but it seemed like an eternity before he spoke again. "Are you sure about this? Oikawa I swear if you're just..."

Oikawa wanted to laugh. How come someone so smart and confident as Iwaizumi would still need reassurance about something like this? He sighed, nodding. "I'm dead serious, Iwa-chan. Please, please, just get on with it already, yeah?"

"God, you're insufferable." Iwaizumi replied, but it wasn't long until his mouth was pressed against Oikawa, his tongue licking his lips ever so slightly before pushing in.

This time he swung his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling him down so his whole body was crashing against his. He liked it, the pressure. Oikawa rolled his torso up, pressing against Iwa, trying to be as close as possible to him.

He felt hands moving around, hot breathes crashing together and lips tracing up and down his neck. At some point he had taken Iwaizumi's shirt off, losing his own too, the skin on skin contact adding to the pleasure.

It was starting to be too much, the growing in his pants becoming almost unbearable. 

"Iwa-chan..." He let out, almost unnoticeable, but Iwaizumi heard him just fine.

"Perk up," Iwaizumi told him, retrieving to sit on his heels and helping Oikawa get rid of his sport shorts and boxers. He lied naked there, cheeks violently flushing as he could _felt_ Iwaizumi's hungry gaze taking him in. "You're already so hard," he said, simply.

That didn't help dissimulate the blushing at all. "Don't act like you're not," Oikawa snapped back, not enough force in his voice.

He almost lost his mind when Iwaizumi responded. 

"Of course I am, look at _you_." He said, pressing a palm down Oikawa's chest, tracing down his abs until he reached his hips and went further down.

Oikawa let out a subtle moan when Iwaizumi finally ran his hand across his dick, giving a strong, long-stroke, his eyes completely fixed on him.

"F- _fuck_ ," He managed to say, his head tilting back. Another stroke, as painfully slow as the first one. Oikawa winced. "C'mon, Iwa, please, don't..."

His pace picked up, Iwaizumi's hand travelling up and down his very, very, hard dick faster this time. "Don't _what_?" Iwa asked, tracing a circle with his thumb on the head of Oikawa's dick.

But he couldn't think, he couldn't force a coherent sentence for the life of him. All he could focus on was how good Iwaizumi's hand felt on his cock, stroking him with a steady rhythm, his thumb hovering around the head every now and then.

And the one finger Iwaizumi pushed against him, making him lost his breath for a second. 

_It was heaven._

"hmmm," Oikawa half growled, half moaned at the stimulation of the finger being pushed in and out of him, stretching slightly.

"You ok?" Iwaizumi asked but didn't stop. The hand he had on his dick being steady as ever.

It took a moment for Oikawa to speak again, his voice already a wreck. "Y-yeah, I'm... _fuck_ ," He took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Push one more, Iwa, please."

He knew he asked for it, but he still gasped when a second finger was pushed inside him, moving around viciously, stretching even more.

Oikawa could hear his own breath running short every time Iwaizumi picked up the pace, his fingers teasing along with the hand he kept on Oikawa's dick, driving him closer and closer. He pushed his hips up to meet his movements, but he knew he needed more.

"Iwa, ple- _please_..." He breathed out, forcing himself to speak. "Don't make me beg."

He didn't get a response back, at least not a verbal one. Instead, he felt the sudden loss of Iwaizumi's touch and propped up, semi-seating to see Iwaizumi taking off his jeans and tossing them around.

"On your back, and spread your legs." Iwaizumi said once more, but this time his tone was different. There wasn't anything professional about it, just lust. Oikawa did as told, and watched as Iwaizumi gently pushed one his legs up, bending it towards his chest, and propped himself between Oikawa's thighs. "I don't have lube, so it's gonna hurt. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Oikawa was too far gone to talk, the desire of having Iwaizumi inside him overwhelming him, so he simply nodded.

A loud moan left his lips when Iwaizumi pushed his dick against him, the stretch almost burning him. He closed his eyes shut, feeling every inch of Iwaizumi sliding inside of him. Oikawa thought it would be too much to handle, and it almost was, but then soft lips pressed against his forehead, clearing his mind.

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked, not moving.

Oikawa took a few seconds to let himself adjust to the pressure inside his body, opened up his eyes to see Iwa hovering on top of him, and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Go on, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi pulled back a few inches before mercilessly trusting against Oikawa, putting a hand on the floor beside Tooru's head to stabilize himself. Oikawa went _breathless_.

The trusts kept coming, each one digging dipper into his body, wrecking him with every moment of Iwaizumi's hips. The obscene sound of skin against skin filling in the room.

Oikawa wasn't one to shut up, ever. He was always talking, always making some snarky comment to tease Iwaizumi every chance he got. So he thought Iwauzi was enjoying this, the silence, the heavy breathing. Oikawa being so quiet, _finally_.

Or that was until he felt Iwaizumi pressing his thumb against his mouth, pushing down with enough force to part his lips apart.

"Don't you dare go quiet on me now, Tooru"

And for the first time in his life, he was happy to comply. A loud, filthy moan escaping his lips with the trust of Iwaizumi's hips.

" _Fuck_ , Iwa," Oikawa whined, his hands flying to rest on Iwaizumi's waist, nails digging in.

Iwaizumi was quiet on top of him, his body pushing and trusting against Oikawa time and time again, his breath running short by the minute. Oikawa took in the delicious view of Iwa's muscular body contracting from the pleasure and almost swore that was enough to make him come.

"Touch yourself." Iwaizumi said, his ever stable voice now a little wrecked. 

He didn't think twice about it, his own hand travelling down between the two of them to start stroking himself rapidly, matching Iwaizumi's rhythm. " _Shit,_ " he murmured, little moans escaping his mouth with every little movement.

Iwaizumi reached down, hungry lips meeting Oikawa's mouth, taking in every moan in his own, panting alongside him. He was gonna die, it was too much, just too much. 

Oikawa didn't have time to warn Iwaizumi he was coming close, the pleasure taking over him like a wave, sending him over the edge before he could even process it.

He came hard, shamelessly moaning against Iwaizumi's mouth as he spilled. His body was still trusting back to meet Iwaizumi's own movements in an attempt to ride his orgasm as long as possible.

" _Iwa, Iwa, Iwa_..." He cried out, sensible as ever, as Iwaizumi's movements started to become more and more erratic.

Oikawa clung onto Iwaziumi's back, feeling his body jolted with every strong and fast trust. Iwaizumi wasn't as loud as him, but he knew anyways by just _looking_ at him. Iwa's short breath, his tensed muscles, and the way he was biting his lip were enough to let Oikawa know he was also close, _really_ close.

So he did the only thing his body could think of, wrapping one leg across Iwa's waist, locking him in. He wanted him to come, and he wanted to do it inside of him.

Iwaizumi trusted one more time, burying himself deep in Oikawa as he left out a low groan, the orgasm taking over him. Oikawa moaned and rose up to meet his lips, kissing him in a much more tender way this time before Iwa collapsed over him.

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes, each one coming out of their highs, their bodies tired. Iwaizumi was still on top of him, his head buried on the crook on his neck and Oikawa thought if it might be a good idea to run his finger through his hair.

He did it anyway before he could overthink the situation. "Are you okay?" Oikawa asked, his voice soft. 

Iwaizumi groaned, pushing himself up. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm okay," Oikawa murmured, looking up at him. "It's not the first time I'm leaving this office feeling sore, y'know?."

"Shut up." Iwaizumi replied, but Oikawa could see a little smile forming. "We need to get going, your hour is almost up."

"Let the other patients wait a little bit," He replied, a smile flashing. He didn't wanna move just yet, didn't wanna ever stop feeling Iwaizumi so close. "You kept me waiting long enough anyways."

"Oikawa..."

He planted a soft, dry kiss on Iwa's lips. "Five more minutes, then we'll get up, I promise."

Oikawa was happy when Iwaizumi didn't rebuke his idea, but rather moved just a little to lay beside him and closed his eyes as if resting, his arm surrounding Oikawa.

Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate these sessions as much anymore.


End file.
